1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a blister pack arrangement i.e., system, having a blister pack which has pockets sealed by a foil and which can be inserted into a receiving part of a holding device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,474, for example, a device follows which reminds a patient to take a pill. Therein a blister pack is set into a holding device which includes an electronics unit so that a patient can be reminded at the right time to take a pill from the blister pack, and along with this, the actual point in time of removing the pill can be recorded in the storage of the electronics unit and, in given cases, can be transmitted to a central data processing device. The pulses which display the removal of a pill are generated during the interruption of an electrical printed conductor.
For this, a printed conductor runs over each pill pocket of the blister pack, where one end of the printed conductor is always connected to a common printed conductor and the other end of the printed conductor is connected to an individual printed conductor. The printed conductors are disposed on the blister's foil sealing the individual pill pockets. From the blister, the common printed conductor and the individual printed conductors run over the counter-contacts of the holding device and their printed conductors to the electronics unit.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,991 an additional device for holding a blister pack follows in which, instead of the foil having printed conductors and sealing the individual pill pockets, a material on which conductors are printed and which can be printed through (for example, special paper) is laid into the holding device which is energized by the counter-contacts of the holding device.
Also, this device has an electronics unit with a timer which, at the point in time of the removal of a first pill from the blister pack, picks up an electrical start pulse for the activation of the timer and which at predetermined times sends out a tone and/or optical signal (memory function).
The device includes a carrier frame which encircles the edge areas or corners of the blister pack at least partially and at its lower side is at least partially open so that the removal of a pill from a blister pack contained in the carrier frame is possible.